Scalemates
by MAHximum
Summary: "They are fucking staring at me." "Who?" "Your fucking weird psychopath dragons.", you answer looking around the room full of them. They surely don't approve what you're doing.


CG: THAT'S TOTALLY BULLSHIT!

CG: EVERYONE IS ALWAYS MAKING BLIND JOKES.

CG: *YOU* ARE ALWAYS MAKING FUCKING BLIND JOKES!

CG: BUT WHEN *I* INVITE YOU TO WATCH A MOVIE, I AM FUCKING INSULTING YOU?

GC: 3X4CTLY :]

CG: FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR BLINDNESS!

CG: YOU FINALLY LOST YOUR ALMOST INEXISTENT SHITTY SENSE! AND NOW YOU CAN SMASH YOUR RIDICULOUS BLIND HEAD AGAINST THE WALL!

You groan angrily, tapping your fingers on the desk while you wait for her to give some stupid answer. Actually, you don't know why you still wait for her to say something, you should just give up of her crap and cease the conversation.

But when you are about to do it, she answers you. And for some reason you feel relieved.

GC: 4R3 YOU DON3? :/

CG: YES, I AM MORE THAN *DONE* WITH YOUR BULLSHIT.

GC: SO... WH3N 4R3 YOU COM1NG TO MY H1V3?

You have to read it twice to believe how cynical she can be. And, still, you can't believe it... She's so fucked up.

You can totally imagine her, in that exactly moment, making fun of your face and laughing because you are so dumb at the point to still continue the conversation.

You almost punch your face in frustration.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU JUST SAID THAT I'M INSULTING YOU!

GC: Y34H, BUT 1 D1DNT S4Y 1 WOULDNT W4TCH YOUR STUP1D MOV13 W1TH YOU

Now, you really want to insult her; she's making you angry and you know that is on purpose. But, at the same time, you just want to agree with her conditions and believe that she really wants to watch it with you. Even if she can't really "watch"...

Your second thought remains.

CG: RIGHT. WHY IN YOUR HIVE?

GC: B3C4US3 1 W4NT TO

GC: 4ND B3C4US3 YOU WONT L3T M3 L1CK YOUR TH1NGS

CG: YES, I WON'T. I'M GLAD YOU KNOW.

GC: TH4TS WHY 1TS GONN4 BE 1N M1N3, SO 1 C4N L1CK MY COMPUT3R SCR33N WH3N3V3R 1 W4NT TO :]

You ask yourself if she doesn't have a TV, but... Of course she doesn't. She's blind.

But you don't really care about it or about where it's gonna be.

You just want to watch the movie. And you want to have her by your side.

Nothing else really matters.

CG: OKAY THEN.

CG: AND I HOPE THIS IS NOT ONE OF YOUR TROLLING MOMENTS.

GC: H3H3H3

GC: COM3 4ND S33 FOR YOURS3LF :]

You can't shake the feeling that she's just joking around, but... What is the worst thing that could happen?

"All these colors gonna give me headache.", you complain when you first enter her hive. It's such a mess that you can't help yourself.

"You gonna give me headache.", she replies with a serious expression while she walks through her hive. Normally, you would give some response with the minimum of six swearing, but not now. Now you're too busy following her with your eyes and analyzing every single gesture she makes; you feel like a stalker.

You start to look around her hive... Such a fucking mess. There are drawings in all the walls and in some parts of the floor too, you are sure that you will leave her hive with a lot of stains in your clothes and body. But that's not the worse part... Oh, no, the worse part is all those scary and creepy scalemates staring at you. And they are every-fucking-where! All those colors and angry eyes observing you... It's disturbing.

And you're not even talking about the ones hanging by ropes outside... Creepy as hell. She's so fucked up.

"Are you okay, Karkles?", she asks you, turning on her computer, probably noticing that you're in silence for a long time. A long time for you, of course.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of how much time you waste drawing this shit all over your hive. And how can your clothes be always clean living in a place like this? I'm already feeling dirtier just to look at this crap!"

"Shut up! My drawings are awesome!", she yells at you, seeming to be offended. "And you're talking like a little picky girl. I thought I invited Karkat, not Kanaya. Now give me the stupid movie.", her hand is standing in the air waiting for you to give the DVD. But... Why is she giving you orders? You're the one there who is supposed to give orders.

So you go over there, with the DVD in your hands, and take the front, putting it on the computer. She groans a little bit angry.

"I could have done this by myself.", she complains.

"I know you could. And you could also have licked my stuff, what I'm pretty sure you would do.", she laughs, guilty, and you know you were right.

"But how am I supposed to know the name of the movie if I can't lick the cover?!"

"You could just act like any other blind troll and, at least, pretend that you don't have shit in your head instead of a brain, and just fucking ask me!"

"It's gonna take forever for you to say the name!"

"No, it won't.", you say, starting to feel a little embarrassed. You know that she will laugh at you when she discovers it...

"Of course it will! All the troll movi-"

"It's a human movie.", you say, interrupting her. And that's it! Now she knows and can make fun of you properly.

This is exactly what she does... She's laughing so hard that you really think about leave her hive and hide into a hole somewhere far away from her. But you won't do that. Partly because you don't want to leave without your DVD.

"Oh, gosh, Karkles! You have to be kidding me!", she's still laughing, but not that much now.

"What is the fucking problem? Some of their shit are good, okay?!", your cheeks are getting pretty warm and you know you're blushing, even if you're trying hard to not let this appear.

"There's no problem with human movies, it's just... You are the Mr. I Hate All The Fucking Humans Please Die.", she is making a stupid imitation of you and your voice. And you have to admit that it would be kind of funny if you weren't dying of shame inside.

"I still hate them and I still think they all should die! But that doesn't change the fact that they have interesting dumb stories..."

"Interesting dumb_ romantic_ stories, you mean..."

Great! Now she is making fun of your taste for movies. Why do you still talk to her? Why do you still want to talk to her? No, you don't want to think about it. The answer is just fucking obvious.

"Okay, fucking funny. Ha ha. Are you done with your ridiculous joke moment? Can we start to watch this before I regret knowing you?"

"You will never regret knowing me.", a stupid grin appears on her face while she stares at you, "looking" into your eyes. No, you can't find a word that fits better than "looking"; it actually feels that she is looking you deeply. You hold your breath as if it would make the time stop in that exact moment; for some reason you just feel that it's a precious moment.

But then, she stands up, disconnecting your eyes from each other.

You can breathe again; thinking that her statement was absolutely right.

"Still, you didn't tell me the name.", she says walking through her hive, catching scalemates and pads and making a pile with them in front of the computer. Your eyes just can't stop following her.

"Valentine's Day. That's the name.", you babble, still focused on her actions. But then you realize that she is working while you are just watching like a lazy stupid troll. So, you decide to go there and help her.

"Valentine's Day... What an appropriate name, don't you think?", she asks smiling at you, teasing you, and... You turn your head to the other side, searching for more pads to add in the pile.

"Whatever bullshit you say.", you don't want to disagree, but you're too afraid to agree. So that's the perfect answer.

"I missed this, Karkles.", she says putting one more scalemate on the pile and sits there, holding her knees close to her face and you have some trouble trying to avoid any thought about how adorable she looks doing this.

"What do you mean? "This" what?"

"Spend some time alone with you. That's what I mean.", her voice sounds so innocent and sweet that makes your heart beat faster and faster. You missed that too. Actually, that's the reason you invited her in the first place.

You really feel like smiling; but no. You're not smiling because, after all you're Karkat Vantas and you never smile. No, this thing on your face is not a smile, it's just... Your mouth being a little twisted up in the edges. Yeah, just it.

You get tired of being there, just looking at her like some dumbass in love, which you're not, and go to the computer, to play the movie.

While trailers of other human movies are being showed on the screen, you go back to the fluffy pile, staring at it. You really don't like that freaks scalemates staring you back; you bet that she just like them because she is blind and can't see how psycho they look like.

Actually, you feel kind of intimidated by them, but she grabs the sleeve of your sweater and pulls you down, gently, like a sign for you to sit. Okay, you're not contesting her sign.

You sit down, next to her, and she rest her head in your shoulder, with her habitual grin on her face.

"Can I try to figure out what this movie is about?"

"Feel free to do it.", you say, still a little nervous about the proximity. You can't actually remember when was the last time you two have been like that. She laughs a little bit, probably having fun with your state right now; she always knows what you are feeling.

"I guess it's the old cliché about this guy who likes the most awesome girl of the movie and, he kind of knows that she likes him too, but he is too shy to do something, even though that it wouldn't be the first time they kiss each other. So he invents these stupid excuses to spend some time with her and in the end they make out in a scalemate pile."

"Actually, no. This movie is about a bunch of people who-"

"Karkat!", she yells at you, with a fake angry expression. And of course you know why; you're not that stupid. But the problem is… You don't know exactly what to do. Should you grab her hands? Or her shoulders? Or maybe you could hold her face...

Why the first step always have to be so hard to take?

Not that the other ones are easy; it's just... They happen naturally if you don't think too much about it. Maybe that's the answer for you. Maybe you should do the same thing about this step and don't think too much about it. Yeah, that's what you are going to do.

You close your eyes and kiss her; simple as that. It's almost like the first time you kissed each other.

No, actually, at that time, she was the one who had the courage to make a move. She kissed you and all you did was close your eyes.

Sometimes you are fucking pathetic.

And it's about time to stop being so pathetic. So you hold her back, kindly, and lean in her direction, making the kiss go deeper.

When you realize, she just lied down on the pile, pulling you together, and, now, you are on top of her body.

You open your eyes and look at her; her hair is perfectly messy, her glasses are a little bit down on her nose, reviewing a part of her bright and red eyes, and, of course, she has the habitual grin on her face.

She is really beautiful and you, absolutely, can't deny it.

If your life was one of your romantic movies, you would be totally lost in her beauty, sighing like an idiot.

But your life is not like that and you're too busy paying attention in another thing to appreciate her.

"They are fucking staring at me."

"Who?", she asks you with her smile disappearing slowly. She notices there is something wrong with you.

"Your fucking weird psychopath dragons.", you answer looking around the room full of them. They surely don't approve what you're doing.

"Do you mean... My scalemates?"

"I don't like them. And, I'm pretty sure, they don't like me. But they keep fucking staring at me! They are every-fucking-where! I can't even try to avoid their looks!"

"Just close your eyes.", she orders. Her voice is a little bit rough, but she puts her hand on your nape, softly, and brings you closer for another kiss.

She is right. You should close your eyes and enjoy the fact you are making out with your... Well, you don't know how to call her. Friend? You think is more than that. Matesprit? Oh, better not rush things.

You decide to call her "Terezi"; nothing original. But as I was saying, you should just enjoy the moment with "your Terezi".

But still you can't shake the feeling that you're being guarded; observed. You still can feel the gazes on your back.

You feel like there is a lot of people standing there, watching you.

A shiver goes through your whole body and you stop the kiss again.

"I can't do this! It's fucking disturbing!"

"Karkat, please! You're acting like a little coward girl!", she complains, with a disapproval expression.

"They are watching us! Don't you think this is disturbing?!"

"Coward!", one of the worst accusations you could get. You really don't like this word.

"You say this because you can't see them!", you grab one scalemate that is next to her head and hold it in front of her face. Actually, this one is red. And it's not a coincidence you choose this one. "Lick this shit and see for yourself how creepy they are!"

"I already licked all of them.", she replies and you, automatically, throw the scalemate away. You can't help but make a expression of disgust.

"This makes things even worse!"

"What do you mean?", she lifts one eyebrow, waiting for an answer. It's the same expression she does when she is interrogating her scalemates; it's certainly not a good face.

"I mean that it's fucking gross.", maybe you should choose better words, but now is too late.

"What? My saliva? You didn't seem to have a problem with that moments before."

"Different things, Terezi! Different things!"

"I don't see the difference..."

"Of course you don't. You're fucking blind.", she just stares at you, crossing her arms upon her chest. She is mad; she is totally mad.

This was the kind of joke she would have done without think twice, laughing right after like it was the funniest thing in the world.

But no. She is just staring. And it's even worse than the sacalemates.

"Okay, what I mean is... One thing is kiss you and another thing is lie down in your saliva. There's a fucking big difference between them!"

"Oh, bullshit! You're not even lied down! I am!", she yells at you, sighing. "And I'm getting pretty tired to be like this."

And that's how you screwed your chance. Good moves, asshole.

You should apologize and you know that. But this is difficult when you are perfectly sure that it's not your fault. I mean, c'mon! She is the freak one with a lot of little monsters all over her hive! You have the right to be scared by them!

But you're not saying this to her; you don't want to make her more furious.

So you just sit down in the pile, releasing her, and wait for her to sit down with you.

"So...", you start thinking before talk; which is a really strange behavior coming from you. "Do you still want to watch the movie?"

That was a completely stupid question!

And she doesn't even answer it. Instead, she just says:

"You should learn more how to be a real man with those movies.", now, you're the one that is getting mad.

"Okay, Terezi, whatever fuck you say! I'm a fucking scared stupid grub! I'm a shame of all the fucking generations of trolls and should be buried in a whole of shit! Now you can, please, judge me! I'm begging for it!"

You wait for her reply already thinking about what you're going to answer; you're pretty that this is just the beginning.

But, this time, you're wrong. And actually you're happy you're wrong.

She just laughs; not in an evil way, like when she's making fun of you. It's just a laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?", you ask her, trying to look angry, but you're not sure if you succeeding in this.

"Just so you know, Karkles, not all the rooms in my hive are full of scalemates...", oh, you totally got this. You would be a retarded if you didn't. "But if you still want to watch the movie..."

"Fuck the movie.", before she can change her mind, or something go wrong, you get up, quickly. You reach out for her, helping her to get up; not that she really needs it, but... You like to be a gentleman sometimes. Specially if there's no one around to see you doing this. And no, this is not a blind joke.

"Is this better than your movies?", she asks you, with her habitual grin on her face. You know what she's waiting for and, this time, you're making the right move.

"Sure. Fucking better."


End file.
